Applications and services are often shared by a server computer to client computers. The applications may be applications that operate on the server computer and are accessed on the client computer. One service that is often shared is file sharing, where a server computer may store files that are accessed or consumed on a client device. The files may include media files, such as video, audio, and image files as well as text files, word processing files, spreadsheet files, and other type of files.
In many client/server environments, notifications or messages may be transmitted from the server to the client. The notifications may include status messages, notifications of changes within the environment, and other messages.